Coming back home
by mel-kung
Summary: This is just a fluffy One-shot... A short one, Santana is coming back home... Brittana!
1. Chapter 1

So this is something I read a while ago and I thought it would fit on Brittana really well... Just a fluffy One-shot

So I don't own Glee, RM does...

Coming back home

She clasped her to her as if she never wanted to let her go, and their eyes filled again with tears.

This time these were not tears of sadness, but tears of happines.

They held tightly to each other until the first stars came out,shining on their joy.

Bittany said quietly, "I thought you were never coming back."

"Of course I was coming back to you, my love," Santana said. "Work could only keep me away for a while, but I had to return to you."

Then, she looked at her closely and said, "You look different, but I'm not sure why."

First she looked at her face and hair, gently kissing the soft, yellow waves.

"Your hair is just as beautiful as I remembered it."

Brittany said nothing, smiling.

"Your eyes are still as blue as the sea."

Brittany smiled again and said, "yes." For several minutes, Santana said nothing.

Finally Santana put one arm around Brittany's shoulders, and she bent down to pick up her heavy bag.

"Let;s go inside. There's a football game on TV"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Bueno que les puedo decir? Me siento honrada de tener tantos rvs jamas me lo espere! hahahahha Bueno tratare de complacer a todos con sus respectivos ships aunque es un tanto difícil ya que las 3 son buenas chicas en mi historia y aaagghhh no se hahahahha bueno quería subir el capitulo mañana pero me dije... que rayos? Por que no lo hago hoy? Y a parte se merecen una actualización por la respuesta que me han dado así que :) Be happy hehehhe

A/N2: Glee y sus personajes le pertenecen a RM si me pertenecieran a mi Santana seria personaje principal y Sam jamas hubiera existido.

Young and Free

En primer año Santana se encontraba en clases de gimnasia corriendo, era una excelente corredora

_"Hey tu! Lopez ven acá!" Le grito la entrenadora del equipo de football, Bestie _

_"Si coach?" _

_"Te interesaría ingresar al equipo de football? Seria interesante tenerte como quarterback secundario por ahora" Santana vio esto como una oportunidad, seria popular y estaría con Puck y Mike que ya habían hecho las pruebas e ingresado"Ehmmmm claro" _

_"Ok los entrenamientos son después de clases, espero que no faltes."_

Ahora Santana esta en segundo año y es nada menos que la capitana de su equipo dado que Sam (Su antiguo capitán) era un completo incompetente, nadie lo respetaba y se burlaban de el a sus espaldas. Santana estaba llevando a los Titanes a su primer campeonato Nacional después de 10 años! No cabe duda que la coach no se equivoco al elegir a Santana como su jugadora estrella y el equipo iba mas fuerte que nunca.

Otro de los motivos por el cual a Santana le gustaba entrenar era que las practicas de las porristas se realizaban a un lado del campo de football al mismo tiempo que sus practicas, lo que provocaba que Santana se distrajera viendo a Quinn y a Brittany en esas oh tan pequeñas faldas y poder ver esas interminables piernas esta de mas decir que una vez la tuvieron que llevar al hospital porque iba corriendo cuando Brittany hizo un split y se fue contra el poste de lanzamientos, una nariz rota y un labio partido valieron la pena.

Este era la ultima semana de entrenamiento antes de que empezaran los cuartos de final del campeonato nacional y Santana se encontraba con Puck y Mike terminando las practicas

"Hey Puck! Que tal si nos vemos con boy Chang hoy para patearte el trasero en una partida de COD? Mi papi instalo un nuevo sistema de sonido en el sótano y quiero probarlo"

"Cuanta conmigo, cuando me he negado a una buena partida de COD? Ha ha y tu pateandome el trasero? Claro solo porque haces trampa y Chang siempre te ayuda diciéndote donde estoy escondido" Hey una chica debe hacer lo que sea para ganar!

"Ha ha Puck eso no lo hago desde que salimos de primaria! ademas Mike siempre nos termina ganado a los dos" Mike que estaba escuchando la conversación y riéndose de lo que sus amigos hablaban intervino

"Oigan esta bien no se peleen por mi, no he practicado últimamente así que... quien sabe tal vez hoy sea su día de suerte."

Los chicos recogieron sus cosas se cambiaron y fueron a la casa de Santana, se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que esta vez el papa de Santana si que se lucio con el sótano, todo estaba de lo mejor, Ricardo Lopez es un hombre con clase, educado, pero cariñoso en especial con las dos únicas mujeres en su vida su esposa Maribel y su pequeña Santanita siendo el Jefe de Cirujanos en el hospital de Lima esto le quita mucho de su tiempo pero el resto lo pasa con su familia o con su afición que es remodelar todo lo que le parezca que necesita ser cambiado, verán el comenzó la universidad estudiando arquitectura donde conoció a Maribel una aspirante a ser diseñadora de interiores sin saber que iba a tratarse del amor de su vida, pero solo estudio un semestre porque se dio cuenta que mas amaba ayudar a los enfermos antes que la arquitectura, aunque Maribel siguió su carrera se seguían hablando y viéndose, la historia de amor de sus padres siempre ha inspirado a Santana a conseguir el suyo propio.

Cuando estaban acomodados en el sofá, Puck comenzó a hablar "Y como están Quinn y Brittany, San?"

Ella dejo de ver la pantalla por un segundo para mirar de reojo a Puck "Ehmmmm están bien, ya sabes lo de siempre" Puck no pudo evitar sonreir al pequeño sonrojo que se hacia presente cada vez que su amiga hablaba de las dos porristas

"Y, piensas decírselo? Bueno invitalas a un cita! Ellas siempre hacen todo juntas, no creo que les importe salir las dos contigo al mismo tiempo"

"hahahahaha tu sabes que es mucho mas complicado que eso Puck" La latina dio un largo suspiro, siempre iba a ser la misma respuesta

"Hey San tranquila, ya veras que todo estará bien y muy pronto se darán cuenta de la calidad de persona que tienen delante suyo" Esta ves fue Mike quien se hizo presente, siempre tranquilizando a sus mejores amigos

"Gracias Mickey! No se que haría sin ustedes muchachos" Santana se abalanzó contra los dos al mismo tiempo creando un mar de risas

"Santaaaanaaaa te he dicho que no me digas Mickey me haces sentir como si tuviera 7 otra vez!" Reían incontrolablemente haciéndose cosquillas hasta las lagrimas.

"No lo se muchachos, ustedes saben sobre mi condición y ese no es el único problema sino que no se a quien invitar ustedes saben que yo he estado enamorada de las dos por mucho y no se que hacer" Sus amigos la escuchaban atentamente

"Santana tu sabes que lo de tu condición no es un problema si ellas te quieren lo entenderán, ahora por lo otro, no se que decirte, se que quieres a las dos pero si no haces algo ahora tal vez las pierdas a ambas" Santana se quedo pensando por un momento

"Esta bien vere que hacer" esas fueron sus ultimas palabras y los chicos se dieron cuenta que la conversación terminaba ahí, así que cada uno cogió sus respectivos mandos y siguieron jugando toda la tarde.

Al día siguiente en la preparatoria Santana caminaba por los pasillos hacia su casillero cuando de repente sintió que todo el aire se le escapaba de sus pulmones al ser atrapada en un abrazo de oso nada menos que por Brittany "Hey saaaaanny como estas?"

Santana aun sonrojada y sin aliento por ese fabuloso abrazo se quedo callada por un momento "Eh, bien Britt-Britt ya sabes entrenando duro para derrotar a Lincoln" Brittany entrelazo su brazo al de Santana y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro

"Tu sabes que Quinny y yo vamos a estar animando solo por ti, bueno también por el resto del equipo pero mas por ti, verdad?" Santana no pudo evitar sonrojarse aun mas frente a estas palabras, quien dijo que la gente étnica no se sonroja? Pues ciertamente la cara de Santana parecía un tomate en ese momento "Ehhhmmmm si Britt, gracias"

Iban caminando juntas en silencio hasta que Brittany comenzó a hablar "Ehhm Sanny estaba pensando que tal vez, no se si tu quieras, podríamos ir a..." La frase de Brittany quedo en el aire porque de repente apareció otra rubia agarrándose del otro lado de Santana

"Hola chicas me buscaban?" Si Santana se sentía sonrojada ahora sentía que iba a explotar, eso es lo que tener a las dos chicas mas sexys del colegio a cada lado causa

"Uhhh, eeehhmm ho-hola Quinn justo íbamos a tu casillero"

"Haha yo las encontré primero, bueno Britt y yo estábamos pensando en hacer una pijamada hoy en mi casa y estas invitada" Santana se quedo callada un momento, claro ella había ido a diferentes pijamadas con ellas pero eso no le quitaba lo difícil que era para ella controlarse, mas joven era mucho mas fácil ya que no tenia todas las hormonas alborotadas por la adolescencia y no quería pasar por situaciones incomodas, pero teniéndolas tan cerca como iba a resistirse aun mas cuando las dos le hacían pucheros para que vaya así que termino aceptando.

Ahora Santana solo espera tener el poder para controlarse y resistirse a estas dos rubias encantadoras.

A/N: Bueno eso es todo... Que pasara ahora? Se aceptan sugerencias, que quieren que pase? Con quien se quedara Santana? Sera Quinntana Brittana o Fabrittana? hahahhaa comenten, si comentan las actualzaciones seran mas frecuentes yeeeiiiihhhh :)


End file.
